El niño que quería ser bufón
by Cris Snape
Summary: Jerónimo Gómez de Alcázar no quiere ser educado como un caballero. Lo que realmente añora es convertirse en bufón y perseguirá su sueño más allá de la muerte. Para el reto "Historias fantasmales" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**EL NIÑO QUE QUERÍA SER BUFÓN**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es una creación de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto de julio y agosto_ _ **"Historias fantasmales"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 _ **El niño que quería ser bufón…**_

 _ **Madrid. Finales del siglo XVII**_

 _Oculto tras los cortinajes, el pequeño Jerónimo Gómez de Alcázar contuvo a duras penas las ganas de aplaudir y vitorear al enano que, vestido con ropas de alegres colores y con un gracioso gorro sobre la cabeza, alegraba la mañana a las damas de la Corte._

 _Pese a su entusiasmo, no deseaba ser descubierto. A esas horas tendría que estar recibiendo una de aquellas tediosas lecciones de francés que váyase usted a saber para qué servían. Para convertirle en un caballero, decían los adultos. Para hacer que se aburriera como una ostra, pensaba él para sus adentros._

 _Porque, ¿qué tenía de bueno ser un caballero? Se pasaban el día conspirando, guerreando u observando el vuelo de los abejorros en el jardín. En cualquier caso, ninguna de esas actividades invitaba a sonreír. Ser un caballero era aburrido, pero ser un bufón parecía algo absolutamente fascinante._

 _Ellos hacían reír a la gente. Convertían el mundo en un lugar mejor con sus cabriolas y sus muecas. Ciertamente parecía necesario ser poseedor de una baja estatura para realizar tal labor y por eso Jerónimo temía seguir creciendo. Padre era el hombre más alto de la Corte, aunque madre apenas le llegaba por el codo. Sí. La estatura de madre era la idónea. Jerónimo esperaba heredarla._

 _Se tapó la boca con las manos cuando el bufón cayó de culo al no poder completar una voltereta. Las damas rieron, cubriendo buena parte de sus rostros con esos abanicos repletos de volantes, y el bufón se levantó con dignidad y volvió a intentarlo. ¡Oh, Señor! ¡Quién fuera capaz de imitar sus movimientos y sus gestos!_

— _Con que estabas aquí, pequeño truhán._

 _¡Oh, no! Jerónimo se encogió sobre sí mismo. Hubiera preferido que fuera el maestro de francés quién le pillara en aquellos menesteres. Era un hombre gordo y de voz ridícula que no daba ningún miedo. ¡Por todos los Santos! Hubiera preferido que lo encontrara padre, con sus manos enormes y su vozarrón temible. Pero no. Había sido él, el caballero encargado de instruirle en modales y en eso otro, aquello sobre lo que no podía hablar en público._

— _Lo lamento, don Nicolás —Jerónimo compuso su mejor cara de niño bueno, sabiendo de antemano que no conseguiría engañar al adulto—. ¿Ya es hora de nuestra lección?_

— _No te hagas el tonto, muchachito. Vamos._

 _Don Nicolás lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la estancia sin muchos miramientos. Si las damas se percataron de ello, no dieron muestra alguna de haberlo notado. Siguieron observando al bufón como si nada, riendo divertidas y disfrutando de la vida. A Jerónimo le hubiera encantado ser una de ellas._

 _¡No! Mejor ser el bufón._

— _¿Cuántas veces debemos repetirte que no puedes faltar a las citas con tus maestros? —Inquirió don Nicolás una vez se quedaron a solas. Tenía cara de estar muy enfadado. Aunque por otro lado, siempre tenía esa misma cara. Sin duda le hacía falta asistir a más espectáculos cómicos._

— _Yo…_

— _Ya tienes ocho años, Jerónimo. No puedes pasarte la vida ganduleando y comportándote como si fueras cualquier cosa menos un pequeño caballero. Ya va siendo hora de que asumas responsabilidades y comprendas que tu formación es imprescindible para convertirte en un hombre respetable._

 _Normalmente Jerónimo agachaba la cabeza y no respondía, pero esa mañana algo raro le pasó por la sesera. Apretó los puños, se puso tenso y miró fijamente al profesor, mostrándose insolente como nunca._

— _Yo no quiero ser un hombre respetable. Quiero ser un bufón._

— _¿Cómo dices?_

— _No quiero ir por ahí matando a la gente con una espada ni saber poesía ni hablar francés. Quiero hacer que la gente se ría para que sean más felices._

 _Don Nicolás parpadeó. Por un instante pensó que se había ganado un buen sopapo, pero lo que hizo el hombre fue echarse a reír._

— _¡Qué disparates dices, por Bargota!_

— _¡No son disparates! Soy un brujo. Usted siempre dice que la magia me ayudará a ser lo que yo quiera y yo quiero ser un bufón. Si no dejo de crecer, encontraré una poción para no hacerme más alto y hechizaré mi ropa para que sea de colores y…_

— _Suficiente —Pese a no alzar la voz, don Nicolás impuso el silencio—. Olvídate de esa locura, Jerónimo. El hijo de un noble no puede ser un bufón. Un bufón está en lo más bajo del escalafón social. ¿Qué crees que le pasaría a ese enano que tanto admiras si no estuviera en la Corte?_

— _Iría de posada en posada haciendo reír a la gente._

— _No seas ingenuo —Don Nicolás se inclinó para mirarle fijamente a los ojos—. Todos se burlarían de él. Le insultarían, le pegarían y humillarían y terminaría muriéndose de hambre._

— _¡No es verdad! ¡Él hace feliz a la gente!_

— _Es necesario mucho más que una voltereta para hacer feliz a una persona —Don Nicolás agitó la varita para cerrar la puerta en la que solía recibir su instrucción y dio por finalizada la conversación—. Y ahora vamos a estudiar._

 _Jerónimo no protestó. Ese día estudiaría y seguramente lo haría durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando fuera mayor y libre para tomar sus propias decisiones, haría con su vida lo que quería. Y los demás podían decir misa._

* * *

 _ **Toledo. Finales del siglo XX**_

—Ese fistro de la pradera que…

El hombre entornó los ojos y se dio media vuelta. Otro estúpido sin sentido del humor. Pues peor para él. Si quería andar por la vida con esa cara de amargado, no era su problema. Jerónimo había intentando alegrarle el día pero si no quería, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Perseguirlo por todo el barrio mágico para que los inefables le volvieran a echar la bronca?

Le habían dicho que dejara de molestar a los viandantes, que podía vagar libremente por Toledo pero sin darle la lata a nadie. ¿Realmente consideraban que sus chistes eran una lata? ¡Si imitaba al mejor humorista de todos los tiempos, por las liendres del perro sarnoso de Bargota! ¡Chiquito de la Calzada! ¡Chiquito!

—Creo que te hace falta mejorar tu técnica.

Jerónimo flotó ciento ochenta grados y se quedó mirando a la chica que le había hablado. Se llamaba Alina Bennasar y se parecía muchísimo a la Bennasar que él había conocido en el pasado. Era una de las pocas que no salía huyendo cada vez que lo veía y sólo por eso le caía bien. Y no era fácil caerle bien a un fantasma que llevaba siglos conociendo a gente estúpida.

—¿No te parece que mi imitación de Chiquito sea adecuada?

—Sinceramente, me parece que es la peor que he visto nunca.

—¿La peor? ¿En serio?

—Es realmente patética.

Jerónimo sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. De haber podido, hubiera enderezado el cuello con dignidad, pero sabía que si la cabeza se le sostenía era gracias a sus ropajes, no a sus vértebras. Estuvo a punto de deprimirse, pero cuando uno está muerto hay lujos que no se puede permitir. Así pues, optó por ser optimista y no rendirse.

—¿Crees que podría mejorar?

—Tienes que practicar muchísimo.

—¿Y tú no puedes ayudarme?

Alina, que hasta ese momento había estado sentada en un banco de madera, se cruzó de brazos y se hizo la ofendida.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé imitar a ese tipo?

Jerónimo no supo qué responder. Se sintió bastante incómodo hasta que ella se echó a reír.

—Odio a Chiquito de la Calzada.

—¡Eh!

—Pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Te grabaré un video con una de sus actuaciones y dejaré que te cueles en mi casa para echarle un vistazo, ¿te parece?

Jerónimo asintió aunque tenía sus dudas.

—¿Tu padre me dejará entrar?

—Preocúpate más por las barreras mágicas. No dejan pasar a cualquiera.

—Pero…

—Estás muerto, Jero.

Bien. Algo bueno tenía que tener ser un fantasma. Aún así, seguía sin estar seguro.

—¿Qué es un video?

—Una cosa que usamos ahora para... ¡Bah! Ya lo entenderás.

Jerónimo asintió de nuevo. Todo estaba bastante claro, aunque debía comentar un último punto.

—No me llames Jero. Me llamo Jerónimo Gómez de Alcázar.

Alina se puso en pie de un salto, dispuesta a marcharse a hacer sus cosas. Fueran las que fueran.

—Tienes un nombre innecesariamente largo, Jero. Te avisaré cuando tenga el video.

La chica se marchó. Jerónimo la observó con ojos entornados, pensando que las damas de ahora ya no eran como las de antes. Por suerte aquella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle. Quería ser el mejor imitador de Chiquito de la Calzada de todas las Españas.

* * *

… _**Y murió haciendo el payaso**_

 _ **Toledo. Mediados del siglo XVIII**_

 _¿Cómo había osado? Ese asno estúpido se atrevió a decirle que no tenía ninguna gracia. Pues se iba a enterar. Estaba tan enfadado que Jerónimo se había planteado la posibilidad de retarle un duelo, aunque se arrepintió antes de meter la pata. Porque sí, los duelos servían para proteger el honor de un caballero pero él no era tonto y sabía que llevaba todas las de perder. No. Iba a hacer que se tragara sus palabras de otra forma, demostrándole que podía ser tan gracioso como el mejor bufón._

 _Así pues ahí estaba, en el patio de la casa que su familia poseía en Toledo, ataviado con los elegantes ropajes que había usado para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su vecino el asno estúpido. Él sólo quiso alegrar un poco el ambiente y el muy ingrato se había reído de él. Pero se iba a arrepentir. Vaya que sí. Como que se llamaba Jerónimo Gómez de Alcázar._

 _Se quitó los zapatos. Apartó las sillas en las que acostumbraba a tomar un refrigerio. Estiró los brazos y se preparó para el salto de su vida. No era fácil porque sus más de dos metros de estatura no le permitían ser demasiado ágil. ¡Oh, por Bargota! ¡Cuánto odiaba a padre por haberle legado esa maldita altura que le convertía en uno de los hombres más grandes de su tiempo! Físicamente no se parecía en nada a un bufón, pero eso no le detendría._

 _Cogió carrerilla para impulsarse, apoyó las manos en el suelo y se partió el cuello._

 _Punto y final. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tuvo gracia._

* * *

 _ **El Escorial. Mediados del siglo XXI**_

Cuando padre vivía, solía decir que Jerónimo era demasiado tonto como para sentir miedo. Igual tenía razón porque el pobre no recordaba haber experimentado una sensación como aquella jamás.

Estaba flotando a varios metros de altura mientras los inefables preparaban el ritual. Jerónimo nunca tuvo ocasión de visitar El Escorial, y eso que la idea siempre le atrajo muchísimo. Ahora estaba allí porque según Alina Bennasar existía una forma para que pasara al otro lado, utilizando el portal mágico que allí había y aprovechándose de ciertas condiciones astronómicas que se daban una vez cada cierto tiempo.

No era el único fantasma. Había uno que estaba discutiendo a grito pelado con la que debía ser su muy viva mujer y otra vestida de monja que parecía decidida a hacer lo que iban a hacer. Seguramente el único que tenía miedo era Jerónimo. A lo mejor el portal los enviaba a un sitio horrible. A lo mejor no hacía falta cruzar el velo para estar bien. Después de todo, pasar la eternidad en Toledo podía ser un pelín aburrido, pero no estaba tan mal.

Se acercó a Alina, la única con la que tenía confianza. Los inefables no le gustaban. Eran antipáticos y mandones y se creían con autoridad para mangonear a los fantasmas. Bennasar siempre había sido amable, tal vez porque se conocían desde siempre y una vez le ayudó a mejorar su técnica para imitar a su humorista favorito.

—¿Seguro que funcionará? —Le preguntó cuando consiguió llevarla a un aparte.

—No puedo asegurártelo al cien por cien, pero estoy bastante segura.

—Pero yo… A lo mejor sigo teniendo asuntos pendientes, ¿no te parece?

Alina le miró con indulgencia y habló con una dulzura que usaba en muy pocas ocasiones.

—Has cumplido tu sueño de hacer reír a la gente, ya no tienes ningún asunto pendiente.

Eso era cierto. Fue en el último festival que se organizó en el barrio mágico de la ciudad. Le dejaron contar unos chistes y la gente se lo había pasado genial. En ese sentido no tenía ninguna queja.

—Pero…

—Entiendo que tengas miedo, Jero, pero es lo mejor para ti. Al otro lado del velo encontrarás a tus seres queridos.

Algo se iluminó en la cabeza del eterno aspirante a bufón.

—Y el asno estúpido.

—¿Quién?

—No importa. Lo haré.

Por supuesto que lo haría. Se había muerto para demostrarle a aquel cretino que era muy gracioso y ahora tenía una oportunidad única para demostrárselo. Que empezara de una vez el ritual. El Más Allá estaba a punto de recibir a la versión 2.0 de Chiquito de la Calzada.

* * *

 _Lo único que quiero conseguir con este fic es haceros reír. Si queréis saber quién es Chiquito de la Calzada, en Youtube hay un montón de videos suyos. Personalmente no me gusta, pero ahí está._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
